


Car Radios and Crashes

by IdjitSherlockian



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Carcrash au, M/M, hospital au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitSherlockian/pseuds/IdjitSherlockian
Summary: Tyler Joseph didnt mean to hit the man, and he intends to make it up to him.





	

It was a horrible feeling, knowing you almost took someone's life. That's the only thing that could run through Tyler's mind as his blank eyes stared emotionlessly in front of him, the droning of the police officer beside him nearly drowned out by the sirens.

Joshua William Dun had been hit by a vehicle that had gone off road swerving to avoid another car. The owner of the car that hit him was Tyler Joseph, who was currently trying to keep from losing what was left in his stomach as nausea flooded over him.

It wasn't his fault, it was the other driver's, but that didn't mean Tyler didn't feel like it was his. If he had just moved his car a little more to the right, if he had just seen the man a little sooner…

He wasn't dead. At least, he hadn't been when the ambulance had taken him away. Thank god they were near a hospital, that he hadn't killed him directly on impact. His whole body trembled at even the thought of it.

“Sir? Sir, can you hear me?” The police officer placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder, and his head jolted up to make eye contact with her.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for water as he tried to get enough air to form a sentence, since it didn't feel as if he was getting any at all.

“Sir, you need to calm your breathing, you may pass out.” 

Joshua William Dun. Hit by Tyler Joseph. Fatal? Maybe.

Tyler felt dizzy and light headed, the adrenaline and shock of the accident only fueling the mass intake of breaths. The last thing he remembered was making brief eye contact with the female police officer before he blacked out, crumpling to the grassy ground.

\--

He woke to the strong smell of antiseptic nightmares, or in other words, the hospital. A groan escaped his lips as his eyes readjusted to the bright lights around him, and slowly his brain began to piece together why he was there.

It had been a car accident. He had been driving down the road when a drunk driver moved into his lane, coming straight for him. He did the first thing that came to his mind: he swerved. He just hadn't seen the man in time.

Tyler sat up straight in bed, his eyes blown wide, wincing at the pull of the needle attached to his arm.

He looked around, hoping to see some person, a nurse, doctor, anyone for that matter, but was only greeted with the lonely wall that were his only witness as he ripped the needle from his arm with a pained hiss.

Stumbling to the door of his room, pushing it open with only some difficulty, Tyler looked out the door with blown pupils. He was almost immediately greeted by the drawn attention of a nurse who apparently had been coming to check on him. “Mr.Joseph! You shouldn't be out of bed!” 

It was a scolding tone, one to be used for children not hospital patients, but Tyler ignored it. “‘M fine…” He waved his hand dismissively to emphasize his point. “What about the boy I hit? Joshua Dun?” 

“He’s in surgery right now, sir, but you should really get back to bed. You took quite a hit there too.” Tyler found himself shaking his head despite letting the girl lead him to the bed and settle him onto it.

“I'll tell you the moment he is out, alright?”

Tyler just had to nod.


End file.
